Youth Group- (AmericaxReader)
by TheUnicornScribe
Summary: Kiku invites you to visit his youth group for Bring a Friend week. A few certain obnoxious countries are also invited. Chaos ensues. Rated T simply because there is a bit of language as well as it has a Christian setting. No actual Christian content.
1. Chapter 1

**{Hey guys! So this is just a sort of goofy fic that doesn't really reflect anything on my part. XD I just love America and wanted to throw him into this situation of being at a youth group. Plus he's an adorable little idiot.**

**Just a quick FYI- this fic contains a couple of swears and some Christian content. Because it's at a youth group and America is very oblivious. ^^ Happy reading!}**

"Hey, how's everybody doing tonight?" The youth group leader, Mr. Jonas, cries enthusiastically. You look uncertainly at Kiku Honda, your friend who had invited you to visit his youth group. He wasn't actually a Christian to your knowledge, but he said that Feliciano had invited him before- it was really fun and they hardly ever mentioned religion until the end, where they had a short lesson. It didn't sound all that bad to you, and he'd said that it was 'bring a friend' week so they would probably play games most of the time.

"Good."

"Awesome!"

"Great!"

A chorus of responses to what you thought was a rhetorical question echo around the small, brightly colored room. Vaguely Christian posters hang on the wall, but the place is warm and inviting.

"I see some new faces in here today! Do you guys want to introduce your friends to me? And maybe you can all introduce yourselves for the newbies, too." Mr. Jonas grins widely. Was this guy for real? You shoot Kiku another uncertain glance, but turn your attention back to the first boy who begins to speak. He has slightly messy golden-brown hair and half-rim glasses, and is sitting with a boy that is nearly identical, though taller and dressed a bit sloppier, wearing a brown aviator's jacket. That one was slurping a milkshake.

"Uh, I'm Matthew. Williams. And I, er, brought my brother Alfred." the smaller boy spoke softly. He was pretty shy, you noted. Come to think of it, so were you.

The taller, probably older brother looks up and grins cheekily. "Hey!" This guy wasn't shy, obviously. And he was new, like you. How could anyone possibly feel comfortable in a room of strangers, you wondered. Well, maybe an extrovert would. Which would accurately describe this dude.

"Hey, Al! Can I call you Al?" Mr. Jonas asks.

"Sure, bro." His grin isn't plastered on like the group leader's- he looks pretty happy. Probably because of his McDonald's shake, though, and not the fact that he felt welcomed.

"Alright, welcome Al!"

A small boy with reddish hair stands up excitedly. "Hello! I'm Feliciano, and I brought my brother Lovino, my best friend Ludwig, and Arthur!" He giggles. Another chirpy face. His three friends look slightly unamused, but remain silent. Lovino looks like Feliciano with darker hair, Ludwig is a bulky figure and he stares awkwardly at the floor, and Arthur (who looks oddly like Al and Matthew) is reading a thick hardcover book, oblivious.

"Wow, you certainly brought a lot of friends, Feli! Great job!" Would Mr. Jonas ever stop smiling? Optimists could be annoying after a while, you thought. Kiku stands up and coughs, reminding you that you need to stop slouching and look like a decent person as he introduces you.

"Eh... I'm Kiku. And this is my friend, (f/n)." He sits back down as soon as possible.  
"Welcome, (f/n)! Glad to see a woman here! It's too bad you had to come when the rest of the girls had some school party going on. I'm sure you'll have loads of fun anyways!" You glance around, a feeling of horror dawning on you as you noticed you were the only girl. Oh, no. Loads of fun? You weren't entirely sure.

"Uh, hi! It's... nice to meet you guys." You swallow and smile awkwardly as people stare in your direction.

"Nice to meet you, too!" Al says enthusiastically. The room gets warmer by a few degrees- aw, crap. Your stupid face always blushes whenever a guy you don't know talks to you. It's really not your fault- you blush at everything. You hoped that it was too light to notice, and nobody said anything. You were safe.

A moment's pause.

"Francis, are you forgetting something?"

A boy sitting in the back with chin-length blonde hair looked up sheepishly. "Er, sorry, sir. I, uh, forgot to bring a friend."

"Psh, more like you don't have any friends." Arthur looks up from his book. It seemed they knew each other outside of youth group.

"Now, now, let's not fight. Francis, you can take one of Feli's friends. How about you go with Arthur?" Mr. Jonas suggests innocently. Both pale noticeably at this prospect. "Go on, then. Why don't you go sit with Arthur, Francis?"

The boy shuffles over unhappily to sit beside Arthur, and both promptly turn their back towards each other. Mr. Jonas, oblivious to all of this, begins the next item of business.  
"Now, before we start with some games, let's have a quick snack." He gestures towards a box in the back of the room, resting on a table top by a stack of napkins.

"Aw, holy SHIT they have doughnuts!" Al cries, sprinting across the room to where the pale box of treats sat. A couple of gasps break the silence as people turned to Matthew. What was he going to do about his brother?

"U-um, Alfred? This is kinda a church... so swearing is sort of... well... offensive." Matthew says awkwardly. Everyone in the room is looking coldly in the direction of the offender now.

Alfred looks up from where he was eating his chocolate doughnut, face burning red.  
"Oh. Sorry, bro. I didn't mean t- I forgot..." he stutters. You can almost feel his embarrassment- from past experience you knew just how awkward he probably felt. Especially in a church.

"It's alright, Al! I'm sure you didn't mean it." The youth leader sits down casually in a chair at the front of the room. Did this guy ever stop being positive and upbeat? "After all, doughnuts are pretty sweet stuff."

This time he actually earns a grin from you, as well as Alfred. You loved a good doughnut, and obviously so did Al. As everyone else slowly gets up off the floor, you spring up to get to the table before the rest of the bunch could beat you to it. You'd seen the box on the way in- NOBODY was going to take your precious maple bar.

As soon as you see the sticky brown icing, you grab the thing without even taking a napkin and shove the biggest bite you can possibly take into your open jaws.

"Whoa, (f/n)! You eat faster than I do!" A loud voice says from the left. You freeze, and slowly shift your gaze to the speaker- crap. It's Alfred. And you have half the doughnut crammed into your mouth. A blush creeps across your face. Darn. You hope against all odds that it isn't visible, though with the fact that the room suddenly felt like an oven, that wasn't likely. Stupid boys. And it had to be the most obnoxious one.

"Ruurwy? Rrr, rwazz... ernghdrdrng." Suddenly you remember you have half a doughnut crammed into your mouth. So he hadn't understood a word that you'd said. Or so you thought.

"Heh. 'Really, uh, that's interesting'? Well it certainly is, seeing as you probably would have been done with it in less than 4 seconds if I hadn't said anything, which is my record. Dude, we should totally have a doughnut-eating contest sometime. Maybe if there's extras at the end?" He grins. You nearly choke on your doughnut, hacking unpleasantly for a few seconds as bits of bread and maple icing fly out of your mouth. Oh darn.

"Srrwy. Rrr, rwad zouds gud." Sorry. Uhh, that sounds good. It seemed he understood people when they spoke with their mouth full. After swallowing a bit more of your doughnut, you try to smile. Chunks of bread stick out through your teeth. How appetizing. You feel the room's thermostat switching from 'oven' to 'sauna'. Okay, he can totally see you blushing.

"Awesome, bro!" He pumps his fist and runs off to his brother Matthew for who-knows-what-reason. You just stand there, chewing your doughnut and shutting your eyes tightly in embarrassment.

You feel a nudge in your ribs. "You like Al, ehh (f/n)?" You turn to see a grinning Francis, who seems to have ditched Arthur.

"What? No!" You protest. You don't even know this guy. Was this what Kiku's youth group was supposed to be like?

"Ohonhonhon, sure you don't! It's obvious. You know you're blushing, riiight?"  
You feel your face burn. Again.

"I've only known him for about 5 minutes! Why in the world would I like him?" You groan. You really didn't want to be known as the flirty new person. You hated blushing so easily.  
"Well, if you need any advice, just ask le meee!" The frenchie sang. You sigh and finish your doughnut in your own personal bubble of awkward.

"Alright, guys! Let's clean up the delicious doughnuts and play a game or two!" Mr. Jonas said. Cheers break out from the regular people- evidently these were going to be fun games. Your face brightens up, and you follow everyone out of the room. They head towards some double doors at the end of the hall- upon opening them, you could see the sanctuary, where the congregation probably sat in every Sunday. Chairs were stacked around the sides, so there was loads of room.

The first game to be played was a three-legged race. You silently breathe a sigh of relief when Kiku asks you to be his partner- a few eyes had shifted in your direction.  
Next was a couple of variations of tag. Freeze tag, pairs tag... a few you didn't know, but it was pretty fun.

A previously duck-taped line ran from one end to the other of the room. You had been wondering if it was there for something- sure enough, it was. The youth group leader gets out a large bag of rolled socks and some footballs.

"Aw yeah! Football!" Al pumps his fist.

It turns out that you're playing a game called 'Clean Up Your Room.' Two teams are on either side of the line, and each team is trying to keep the most rolled socks and footballs out of their side. The team with the least amount of 'points' won. Socks were 1 point, footballs were 3.

You end up on a team with Matthew, Arthur, Al, and Ludwig.  
"Yeah, c'mon guys! We're gonna kick A- uh, BUTT!" Al runs around in circles like a little kid. You blink. "We should totally come up with a team name, guys! Okay... how about 'The Heroes'!" No one says anything. Awkward silence settles over The Heroes. It was broken by an extremely shrill whistle.

"Ahh!" You cover your ears, trying to protect them from any more shrill noises.  
The youth leader just smiles. "Are we ready?"

"Yeah!" Al cries, and everyone stares at him. He seems unfazed.

"Clean up your rooooom!" Mr. Jonas cries with a blast from the whistle, and there's no time for your ears to recover.

Sadly, 'clean up your room' turns into the inevitable 'let's see how many people we can hit in the balls'.

After THAT awkward game, you move on to a few 1-on-1 games. Kiku and Arthur were pitted against each other to see who could lick the most peanut butter off of the side of a pane of glass. Needless to say, neither got very far. Next was a competition to see who could eat the most jello with chopsticks. Kiku raised his hand, but was passed over for Matthew and Ludwig. It took them each 5 minutes to eat half of it. Kiku looked at their technique, appearing slightly disgusted.

A couple more races involving hula hoops and jump ropes took place, until Mr. Jonas finally announced the last one. By now everyone was eagerly raising their hands.  
"Wait, wait, wait everybody! Put your hands down. This last game is only for people with very strong stomachs."

Almost before he's finished, you shoot your hand up into the air. You can eat anything! Your friends at lunch often mix foods together and make bets on whether or not you can eat it. You always do.

Your hand hits something hard.

"Ahh!" You turn to see that you just knocked Al's glasses off of his face. He's still raising his hand, but you can tell he's in pain. You blush a very bright red.

"U-uhh, I'm, uh, so so sorry! I-I really didn't mean to! Are you okay? Oh my gosh! I'm s-so sorry!" You stutter like an idiot. Red marks are forming on Al's face from where your fingernails must have hit him. Had he really been standing that close? How come you hadn't felt it?

"Hey, no problem! Nothing's broken, right?" Al grins. Wait, even with fingernail marks all over his face he was smiling? You're still blushing. You curse your face silently with words best not written down.

"Well, (y/n) and Al! You seem pretty enthusiastic. Why don't you come on up?" Mr. Jonas ushers you both to the front of the room. Oh crap. It just had to be Al, didn't it?

Francis pokes you in the back as you make your way up. You glare at him for a second.  
Mr. Jonas clears his throat. "Ahem. Ladies- er, lady- and gentlemen! I present to you... the Cinnamon Challenge!" He whips out a small container of cinnamon and two spoons. You feel your face pale.

This wasn't going to end well.


	2. Chapter 2

**{So here's the second bit. :D Teehee. I love Al, don't you?**

**/endfangirl So yeah, I like writing fluffy stuff every once in a while. Lemme know what you think because most likely I suck at it.}**

You'd heard of the cinnamon challenge before. Most people could testify of huge clouds of brown dust being coughed out of their mouths. Some people gagged really hard.

The goal of the challenge was to stick a large spoonful of cinnamon in your mouth... and then to swallow it in under 60 seconds. You instantly begin to gather saliva in your mouth. You're going to need it. Cinnamon was a fine powder, and would not be swallowed easily unless wet. You turn to Alfred, who's pretty much oblivious. Has he even heard of the challenge before? Obviously not- he's listening to Mr. Jonas describe the game with wild, excited eyes. You're far from excited. This is going to suck.

"Here's a spoon for you, (y/n), and here's one for you, Al." The youth pastor hands you each a spoon and opens the container of cinnamon. You all head outside to prevent a mess of cinnamon on the carpet.

Soon enough, you're picking up a spoon and digging it into the container of brown powder.

3... 2... 1... You shove it all into your mouth, brimming with saliva. It certainly came in handy- a good portion of it began to clump. However, the rest remained very cinnamon-y powder. Your eyes widen at the taste, but you had to focus on getting it clumped together with spit. A bit was caught at the back of your throat. Oh no- you cough, and a massive cloud of brown powder flies from your mouth. A bit of laughter. You look over at Alfred- he's struggling, big time. He's hacking and coughing, and his eyes are watering. Cinnamon had a very strong flavour.

You swallow a couple of clumps of the stuff and keep going. This was getting very difficult- your mouth wasn't making very much saliva. It was 100% dry.

After about 30 seconds, you realize you can't do it. Your mouth is filled with powder, your tongue is dry, and you had to resist the urge to cough. 60 seconds wasn't going to be enough time.

You notice a drinking fountain, and calmly go rinse out your mouth there.

"Sorry. That was really hard!" You turn and grin at everyone else. Alfred is still trying to swallow, but it's pretty obvious he can't keep it up. Suddenly he starts gagging. You realize that he had probably tried to swallow a huge bit of dry powder, and that his gag reflex had kicked in. Swallowing in small bits was key. You hurry over to where a stack of paper cups is sticking out of Mr. Jonas's bag and take one to fill it at the drinking fountain. Al would need something to rinse his mouth out.

"Erm, do you need to rinse your mouth out with anything?" You feel suddenly very awkward offering him water. Al takes the cup out of your hand as fast as he can and quickly rinses out his mouth.

"Blehh. That was really gross!" Al says. He shrugs off his brown jacket, revealing an adorable blue Superman tee. Wait... since when was Superman 'adorable'? Stupid brain.

Eventually, you make your way back to the nice, air-conditioned youth room. Everybody makes a dive for the couch in one corner of the room; you're a second too late to catch on, and by then there's already the max of four people sitting on the 3-person sofa, and it's obvious no one is going to scoot over.

"Wait, ladies first gentlemen!" Mr. Jonas calls out cheesily. All the boys groan and scoot over as far as possible. You realize that they're making room for you. Crap.

"No, no, no, it's okay. I'm fine on the floor! Really!" You protest.

"Aw, come on! There's always room for one more on the couch, right guys?" The youth leader grins. You groan and sit in the middle of all the boys (who happen to be really, really sweaty) and notice too late that you happen to be squished between Francis and Alfred.

Francis cracks a smile.

You sock him in the arm.

"You planned this, didn't you?" You whisper out of the corner of your mouth. The boy says nothing, but simply smiles. You sigh and lean forward to hear what Mr. Jonas is going to say.

It's not too bad. He tells some really funny stories, and just throws a few verses from the Bible in. It's really more of a chat, seeing as a lot of regular attenders make comments and spark discussions.

Everything's going well; you nearly forget about the fact that your (f/c) tank top is squished against Al's superman tee- until you feel a buzz in your right pocket. Both you and Al look down.

"Is that yours?" he whispers.

"Yeah." You reach to grab it, but Al is faster- he discreetly takes your phone out of your pocket and opens it.

"Naughty, naughty! You shouldn't be texting in church!" He laughs quietly.

"C'mon, give it back! It's probably my parents." You whisper, this time a bit forceful. He just grins and holds the phone out of your reach, on his other side. It's clear he's opened the message, and is reading it. He says nothing, closes the phone, and sticks it in his other pocket. You groan, almost audibly. Alfred just grins.

Mr. Jonas is still telling a story, and he's fairly animated. You stop to think about a good way to get your phone back. Should you wait for the lesson to be over? Mr. Jonas has been talking for a good half-hour, and he doesn't appear to be stopping soon. Maybe you could just catch Alfred off guard and grab it from his pocket? You decide to try it. Once Mr. Jones finishes the story he was telling, everyone laughs. So do you- as you reach over Al's lap to grab your phone. Sadly, he's wearing jeans, which makes it nearly impossible to get the phone out without him noticing.

"Hey! Don't take my phone!" He says loudly. A few people see you trying to get the phone out of his pocket.

"It's MY phone! Give it back!" You whisper-yell, trying not to make a scene. Al gets the phone out of his pocket and holds it way to his left, across Matthew's face. Matthew blinks but doesn't do anything.

You're desperate to get your phone back- it's clear Alfred doesn't intend to give it to you. You make one last attempt to grab it by standing half-way up and reaching over to get it out of his hand.

Triumphantly, you snatch it out of his grasp!

"Yes!" You whisper. Just as you're about to sit back down, you feel something shove you from behind. You lose your balance and end up toppling over... right onto Al's lap.  
Just as you open your mouth to apologize profusely, you hear Alfred whisper to Francis.

"Eff you."

Francis nods and pretends to be suddenly very interested in a story about Mr. Jonas's pet dog. You and Al both glare at him for a moment. Seeing as you've pretty much fallen ACROSS him, there is literally no un-awkward way of getting up and sitting back down where you're supposed to be. Plus you're holding a phone.

You figure the only way to get up is to just... no, if you used your arm with the phone you'd end up putting more weight on Al's leg. Your face burned. This was the most embarrassing day of your life.

"I'm so, so sorry," you say simply. Al nods and looks very uncomfortable. Was he...? No. He couldn't be blushing. You were the one blushing. Oh gosh, now you were blushing harder. You really needed to find a way to get out of this.

In the end, you just sit up as fast as you can without drawing attention, praying that you didn't put too much weight on anything to do so. Thank goodness for solid abs.  
However, much to your dismay, you find that Francis has moved a tad to the right. You have almost no room to sit down, and end up squished next to Al even tighter. There really isn't a good way to slip your phone back into your pocket, so you try to hide it on your lap.

The whole ordeal had lasted just under a minute, but to you it felt like 5. How many people had seen? All because of stupid Al, and your stupid phone, and stupid Francis.  
The very second that Mr. Jonas stops talking, you jab Francis as hard as you can with your elbow. Now you're not embarrassed- you're mad.

"Ah! What is it?" he asks innocently. You just kick him and stand up, ready to go. Suddenly, you remember you had a text message. Al has read it already, seeing as it doesn't pop up instantly on your screen. You go to your inbox and see it's from your dad:

Had to head out to drop off something 2 a friend. Can u get a ride.

You sigh. Kiku had only picked you up- he had some things to do, and you'd been counting on your dad for a ride. You really don't want to have to ask anyone here for anything- you still don't know anyone very well at all.

You follow the majority of the crowd out to the church's main parking lot where a few are waiting to be picked up and some are getting in their cars.  
You shiver. It's cold tonight- and it's going to be a very long walk from here to your house.

You feel something warm and fuzzy slip over your shoulders. Gasping, you turn around. It's Alfred. Your face blushes a deep crimson.

"You owe me ten bucks, man!" He's not looking at you- he's shouting at Francis, who's doubled over laughing near the doors. Then he turns back to you, face bright red. "Uhh... did you need a ride home?" He asks awkwardly. You look at the ground and nod. You're certainly not cold anymore.

"Er, yeah. I guess I need a ride."

He brightens, and pulls out two doughnuts from behind his back. "Here, we can have a doughnut-eating contest! I asked the dude if there were any extras!" He shoves a maple bar into your hands- wait, how did he remember you were eating a maple bar? "3, 2, 1, go!" he shouts.

You preform the impossible- you shove the entire thing into your mouth at once. You can barely close your jaws as you try to chew. Spit hangs attractively out of your mouth as you try in vain to chew the darn thing. It takes about 3 seconds to finally gulp it down. The taste of maple lingers happily in your mouth.

"Finished!" you cry. Al's still swallowing the last of his.

"What the hell?! You just tied my record without breaking a sweat! Dude!" he cries, stunned.

"Shh," You notice a few kids still hanging around, a bit shocked at his choice of words. "We're still at a church." You giggle. His face turns a little redder than it had been before.  
"Whoops. My bad."

"So, how about a ride, huh?" You laugh, hug his jacket closer, and follow him to his car.


End file.
